User talk:Yonick
Hi I'm Declan. We all remember Rolf's stories about The Old Country. Well I'm here to find out all I can about Rolf's homeland. From his great nano to Yeshmiyeck and old folk songs I love that little country somewhere in the Alps. I want to piece it all together and become an expert and a regular here at Ed, Edd n Eddy wiki. It's 8:34 PM December 18th here in Boston Massachusetts USA so it's time to get to work. I also want to know about the urban rangers and there whole association. Grammar/Speculation I've noticed that you're a new user around here. While, new users are OK, editing the wiki with bad grammar is not. Please, if you're gonna edit here, don't mess our pages up with your bad grammar. Also the fact of the matter is, your quest kinda lacks meaning. Everything is fictional. EEnE is a cartoon. You cannot find the true location of Rolf's home country or find out more about the Urban Rangers. It's over. And the fact of the matter is, we are a wiki - an encyclopedia. Please do not add your opinions to our pages as you did with the "Abandoned House" page. Please keep your opinions off the wiki - they are not factual. Please, heed my request: Improve your grammar, then edit, and don't any anything that is not confirmed or true. My Reply: I'll do that. While I understand not adding opinions and using correct grammar I still feel compelled to piece together this show and find out more about it. I'm just doing this for fun so go ahead and delete any bad edits. Please. I'll keep my opinions completely in the comment box. I wish to put forward my foremost forgiveness to you, my fellow users, and the site. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me my quest is pointless. I'm only on here cause' I like the show. Why else would I join? Not to be told to stop using the wiki to find out about the old country. -Sincerely Yonick OK, that's A-OK. You can put anything you'd like to add in the comments section or a blog, as long as it's on-topic and not offensive. Glad we got past that. =) Also, I meant your quest was pointless to get info from this wiki. =/ Guess I left an important part out. Sorry about that. This wiki isn't really for finding out where everything is, because we only use info released by Cartoon Network/Danny Antonucci. I'm really sorry for the misconception. Please forgive me for my behavior. It was very rude of me to say that. Good we could sort that out. Cool. Thanks for forgiving me. OH! I forgot! Achievement points are for earning badges. Those you get from editing, adding pages to categories, etc. I HIGHLY suggest you don't edit or add pages to categories for the sake of points. We've had many problems with users here doing that. The points are a reward for users who contribute good work for the wiki. so there a little like a pat on the back. no physical meaning but at least you get to say I did a good job and earned that badge Yeah, you're one of the users who get the concept on this wiki, other than my friends and the admins. who are the admins? Jspyster1 and Kirkland22. They're good at they're jobs but are very busy with other things currently. so do they sorta run this wiki? Yes, and no.They are the ones who can protect pages, block users, etc., but the admin's guide says that they are just other users "with a few other buttons", or something like that. so why wouldn't they get the concept of wiki? I said that they were a part of the group other than you or my friends that GETS the concept of ACHIEVEMENT AWARDS. I don't remember saying anything about them not getting anything, though. you said other than my friends and the admins I said you were the only one that correctly understood the concept other than the admins and my friends. Sorry, it's about midnight where I am, so I gotta go to sleep. I'll know when you're back tomorrow (I check for bad edits very often). midnight?christ well your certainly not anywhere near boston.merry christmas and goodnight. OK, for real. Last time I'm checking in tonight. I actually live in South Africa, currently. I also head that from some time in the near future, America wont say the word "Christmas" ever again, instead the words "Happy Holidays" will be used. Could you tell me tomorrow whether you have heard of such a thing? Good night to you too, buddy. >o< (Yawn) the whole happy holidays thing is a scam made by soccer moms and the republican party to rob people of there christmas cheer and demonize christmas into some awful racist thing. It's just a bunch of bitches being over sensitive about there little timmy turning into a racist because he says merry christmas.It's a load of crap. Awesome. So it's not gonna happen. Great! I thought, if they banned Christmas, but not Hanukkah, that would be as equally racist. It's actually very similar to an episode of South Park. Oh, in future, I suggest toning the language done. Trust me, you can get in a whole heap of trouble or language, and I wouldn't wan't that to happen to you.